Mirage (TF2017)
Mirage from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Mirage is what humans call "old money." Before the war, he was a member of affluent Cybertronian society, with his own large estate and high-priced friends. He enjoyed the finer things in life: vintage energon, swank evening events, and turbofox hunts on the grounds. But when the war started, he was forced to choose sides and found himself banded with a group of commoners he didn't really understand. Some of the other Autobots don't trust Mirage. He feels the war, even after all these millions of years, is beneath him. War is not, after all, how civilized, erudite beings conduct themselves. He often questions the Autobots' violent means, and not-so-secretly hopes they and the Decepticons can get along. Because of this, he has been labelled by a few others as a Decepticon sympathizer. Still, he sided with the Autobots for a reason, and he is there for the Autobots when they need him. History Arc 1 Mirage was one of the Autobots on board the Ark when it crashed, and was subsequently reactivated in 1984. |The Beginning| Eager to return to Cybertron, he advocated that the Autobots simply take the fuel they needed from Earth's natives; when his comrades disagreed, he began to think that he was on the wrong side in the conflict, as the Decepticons would have no such qualms. As such, when he was pounced upon by Ravage during his his first foray into battle, rather than fight back, Mirage tried reasoning with his "brother Transformer", arguing that the fighting was unnecessary since they all wanted to return to their homeworld. When this proved useless, Brawn came to Mirage's rescue, prompting Mirage to express his gratitude to his "powerful friend". |Power Play| After returning to the Ark, |Prisoner of War| Mirage was among the Autobots who saved a small town from a tidal wave created by the Decepticons' destruction of Boulder Dam, but when the humans mistakenly believed that the Autobots were responsible for the dam's destruction, a furious Mirage hurled a stream of abuse at them. Optimus Prime reined him in, but the damage was done, his outburst having convinced the humans that the Autobots were the bad guys. With the Autobots' fuel levels running dangerously low and another attack by the Decepticons imminent, Mirage was one of five Autobots who powered themselves to combat-capable levels using the combined energies of all their other team-mates. In the ensuing battle, Mirage faced off against Ravage again and had his left arm severed by the feline Decepticons' jaws. This was what it took to finally convince him to enter the fight with everything he had, as defeating the Decepticons was the only way he would see Cybertron again. His new resolve afforded no protection against the serrated beak of Buzzsaw, which tore his armor open, but just as things looked their worst, the Decepticons all collapsed, victims of poisoned fuel tainted by the Autobots' human ally Sparkplug Witwicky. The Autobots' victory was short-lived; Mirage and the others were then suddenly blasted into oblivion by Shockwave, |The Last Stand| and their bodies were strung up in the captured Ark. |The New Order| In time, through the efforts of Ratchet and the Dinobots, the Ark was retaken, and Mirage and the other offline Autobots were repaired and reactivated. ubsequently, to make sure all of the Autobots were back in fighting shape, Ratchet had Mirage and the others go on a diagnostics run through the open plains. |DIS-Integrated Circuits| Post Arc 1 When Prowl proposed that Optimus Prime use the Creation Matrix to create ultimate Autobots, Mirage agreed, but Prime refused. Discovering that their argument had been observed by Ravage, Mirage deceived the Decepticon spy with an illusion, and Hound trapped him in an energy net. Regrettably, Ravage was able to easily escape, and Bumblebee saw an opportunity to prove himself to the other Autobots by tracking him down. The Decepticons captured the little Autobot, and Mirage was part of the team who mobilized to rescue him. |Crisis of Command| The Autobots detected a Cybertronian signal emanating from England, and Mirage was part of the unit sent to investigate. When local boy Sammy Harker encountered Jazz, the Autobots tried to make an ally of the scared child; Mirage approached his house under cover of night and attempted to spirit him away, but left when he found a peculiar manuscript depicting what appeared to be a Transformer in the boy's room. The ancient illustration convinced the Autobots that an Autobot spacecraft was buried in the region, and they needed Sammy's help to stop local authorities from unearthing it, lest the Decepticons destroy it. Jazz succeeded in coercing Sammy into accompanying him to meet the other Autobots, and Mirage and Trailbreaker joined him in ferrying the boy to a rendezvous with Optimus Prime. On the way, they were attacked by the Decepticon jets, and Mirage used his electro-disrupter to screw with one of their sensors, disappearing from view and causing the disoriented 'Con to crash into a road bridge. |Man of Iron| Later, back at the Ark, Brawn held up a piece of machinery while Mirage repaired it. Unfortunately, Mirage's repair job was insufficient, and when he tried turning on the machine, it exploded, subjecting Brawn to an extreme neuro-shock, causing him to rebel and turn against his teammates. Mirage helped the Autobots hunt him down and tranquilize him. This same accident also amplified Mirage's ability to create illusions, which he later used to trick the Decepticons into believing that a Trial by Combat between Brawn and Starscream ended with Brawn's death. |The Enemy Within| In retribution for the deception, the Decepticon launched an attack on the Ark, during which Mirage gave Rumble a good clobbering, but the battle was brought to a halt by the Ark's computer, Aunty. |Raiders of the Last Ark| Soon after, during the Dinobot Hunt, Mirage was assigned to B-Team to track down Snarl in Nevada's Black Rock Desert. The struggle with the Dinobot took them into a nearby military base, and when the base's human personnel initiated a self-destruct sequence, Snarl was knocked out by the blast and left inert and easy to capture. |Dinobot Hunt| Arc 2 Mirage was one of only a handful of Autobots who remained active following a series of recent casualties. He and Bluestreak helped their leader carry out the Rite of the Autobrand for Jetfire, and accompanied him to check up on a group of new Autobot trainees out in the field. |Rock and Roll-Out| When Bumblebee was targeted by the Decepticons, Mirage was part of the Autobot squad dispatched to intercept the enemy and rescue his friend. |Plight of the Bumblebee| Mirage was among the Autobots who witnessed the debut of Omega Supreme, and he participated in the subsequent attack on the Decepticons' coal strip mine base. Once Bumblebee had extracted combiner technology data from Devastator, Smokescreen and the others retreated. |Command Performances| When the future Decepticon Galvatron and his lieutenants Cyclonus and Scourge travelled back in time in an attempt to change the future, Mirage was the first Autobot to fall before their might. |Target: 2005| The Autobots' several failures during one of Optimus's recent absences convinced the Autobot leader to fake his own death, in order to teach his soldiers how to survive without him. Mirage was among the Autobots who happened upon the remains of a facsimile construct of Prime, torn to shreds after a staged solo mission the later had taken on in Decepticon territory. |Prey| A funeral was held for the Autobots' fallen leader, attended by all. At least, until Optimus spontaneously reappeared on Earth standing atop his headstone, and the whole matter was quickly forgotten. |Resurrection| This respite of good luck didn't last long, because soon Optimus Prime actually died. Mirage was one of the several Autobots who watched on as Ratchet futilely tried to repair Optimus Prime's body. Once the Autobot leader was declared irreparable, the Autobots held a funeral service for their leader, and launched his remains into space. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 Mirage spectated in a battle between Grimlock and Blaster on the surface of the moon. The Autobots came under fire from the Decepticons while the duel was underway, though Mirage managed to emerge from the subsequent scuffle relatively unscathed. |Totaled| A little later, he took part in a training exercise with Blaster. |Club Con| Trivia *Frank Welker reprises his role as Mirage. Changes *Mirage wasn't part of the Autobot team rescuing Bumblebee in Plight of the Bumblebee! *Mirage didn't orginally appear in Command Performances! *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Silverbolt was orginally part of the Autobot search party in Prey!, but for continuity reasons was replaced by Mirage. **On a related note, Mirage didn't appear in Resurrection! *Mirage didn't appear in Funeral for a Friend! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Ark Crew Category:Spies